Traditionally, to maintain the temperature inside a building structure, one has had to rely on costly and sometimes inefficient air conditioning and heating systems. In general, such traditional systems function by heating or cooling air to produce treated air (e.g., heated air relative to indoor ambient air temperature or cooled air relative to indoor ambient air temperature). This treated air is then circulating through the building structure so as to adjust the air temperature within the building structure. While relatively effective, rising energy costs and a growing interest in renewable energy and conservation have served to illustrate the high operating costs associated with this type of traditional heating and cooling systems.
It is known that Adobe and other similar types of composite building materials offer considerable benefits with respect to energy conservation and climate control. Adobe and other similar types of composite building materials serve as a natural heat barrier and thermal heat sink. Accordingly, the use of Adobe and such other similar types of composite building materials are becoming more accepted, if not preferred, types of building materials. Furthermore, with a growing global trend towards environmentally friendly construction methods and materials, Adobe and composite soil building materials are becoming increasingly attractive options for building structures of all types in a wide range of geographic locations.
Therefore, an approach for using geothermal, solar and passive climate control techniques in combination with building materials that are configured for offering natural heat barrier and thermal heat sink functionality would be useful and advantageous.